Hot Water
by Broe929
Summary: AJ landed in hot water over a backstage 'incident', what really happened?


**A/N: I own nothing! Just a one-shot on my take on the AJ/Punk drama that happened last week. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Hot Water**

* * *

Waking up in the unfamiliar hotel room, AJ looked to her right and noticed her boyfriend's side of the bed was left empty and cold. She sat up and ran her hands over face and through her tangled hair. A moment later the door opened and in walked her boyfriend of four months holding two coffees and a small bag from the local coffee shop.

"I thought you were going to wake me up" AJ mumbled climbing out of the bed

"You still have time" Punk smirked "Besides I thought it would be best if I didn't wake you up empty handed" he said handing her a hot cop of coffee

"Thanks" AJ forced a smile and gave him a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek "I need to start getting ready"

"Relax" Punk insisted "You don't have to be there until one and it's nine"

"I can't look a mess" AJ told him looking around for clothes

"I bought you a bagel" Punk said shaking the small bag

"I can't eat" AJ sighed going through her suitcase "I'm too nervous"

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about" Punk said to her

"I'm not you Phil" AJ reminded him "I can't just do and say what I want and get a free pass. I'm not a former champion and top selling star like you"

"Actually you're a current champion and you are a top selling star" Punk told her "Relax, ok? She blew it way out of proportion we all know that"

"We know that" AJ seethed flashing back to the memory of her backstage 'incident' with Michelle Beadle who was hosting the tribute to the troops show. "But if this leaks-"

"It hasn't and it won't" Punk said cutting her off "And even if it did you have nothing to be ashamed of"

"Right" AJ said letting out a dry laugh "They're furious with me"

"Doesn't matter how mad they are they shouldn't have talked to you that way" Punk reminded her in a low tone. He was also remembering the verbal berating his girlfriend was receiving from producers and higher up company personnel and he himself was none to pleased. AJ was flipping threw her phone when she felt her heart stop.

"Oh god" she muttered

"What?" Punk asked taking a bite out of his food

"It leaked" AJ said looking up at him with tears forming her eyes "I'm done"

"Let me see that" Punk said taking the phone from her

"Good ol' Dave" Punk smirked "Can't pick your nose without him reporting it"

"Phil read that article" AJ insisted as she watched Punk skim the short article "That's not what happened!"

"I know that and so does everyone else" Punk said rolling his eyes at the article

"Everyone is going to think I'm crazy!" she said snatching the phone from him "I was too close to my character and not in a good way….I was jealous….I embarrassed the entire company…." She couldn't believe the words she was reading

"I bet I know who leaked that story" Punk said in an irritated tone

"You don't think she would do you?" AJ questioned

"Of course I do!" Punk shouted "She did all this for publicity, I told you that Wednesday night"

"What if they make me drop the title?" AJ asked "I'm scripted to retain but after this-"

"This is in Vince's hands now and he's not stupid" Punk told her "He's not going to do anything to bring down the women's division anymore than it already is"

"Look at Dolph" AJ reminded him "People love him and now he can't get on a pay-per view and that was just over some stupid comments"

"There's tons of guys that can replace Dolph" Punk told her "Is it right? No. But it's easier to punish him. You are the women's division. You really think they're going to have you drop the belt to Natty? Don't get me wrong I like Natty but she's too preoccupied with her show, she can't sell merchandise and she can't talk on the mic"

"I can be replaced" AJ argued back lightly "Nikki and Brie won Diva of the year. The fans love them"

"Oh yea they love them so much that they were booed off the stage" Punk laughed "You don't even get that kind of fan heat and you're a heel!"

"What if they move my match to later on the card as punishment?" AJ asked "They did us the favor of promising us early matches so we could go to CJ's wedding."

"They won't do that" Punk promised

"But-" AJ started but Punk held his hand up to stop her sentence

"It's not going to happen and if they do, they will be hearing from me which I seriously doubt they want" Punk told her confidently

"What am I supposed to say to Vince?" AJ asked him seriously "I've never been called into a meeting like this before"

"Luckily for you I have been" Punk smirked "You'll do fine. You're going to say all the right things and he's going to forget about all of this"

"I doubt it" AJ sighed "I'm so scared."

"I'll be right next you" Punk promised

"Every single Diva back there hates me as it is except for Kaitlyn and Tamina" AJ said to him "Most of the guys rib me as it is- they're all going to have a field day with this"

"The girls and most of guys are jealous" Punk shrugged "And don't worry about any of that you just go in there today and you tell Vince your side and that's it."

"I don't think he's going to like it" AJ said to him "John told me he was 'disgusted' with me"

"Old clown shoes doesn't know a damn thing" Punk shot at her "And Vince adores you and more importantly you make him money so you have that on your side"

"You don't mind getting there so early to come with me, right?" AJ questioned

"Not at all" Punk said with a wave of his hand "I told you the other night we are in this together"

"You're not embarrassed by all of this?" AJ asked "This isn't sending you running for the hills?"

"You defending me and standing up for yourself doesn't embarrass me" Punk assured her "It was really nice and kind of hot"

"I don't think Vince is going to have the same feelings as you" AJ smirked

"He might" Punk said giving it thought "Now eat" he said handing her the bagel he picked up "We don't want you fainting during your match- again"

* * *

Entering the arena it was nearly empty. It was far too early for the other superstars to arrive for the show. It was mostly the lighting crew and top officials. As she and Punk walked past a few people she noticed the stares and heard the whispers. AJ could already feel her cheeks turn red from embarrassment but as she looked to her side Punk was completely indifferent to all of it. He clearly could care less what people thought about it. As they turned the hall to Vince's office they were hand in hand.

"AJ" the voice of John Laurinaitis caused AJ to freeze and squeeze Punk's hand tighter "I thought we told you it wasn't necessary for him to be here" he said nodding towards Punk

"I felt it was" Punk said cutting AJ off before she could even get a word out "I have a name you know"

"Mr. McMahon will be ready for us in a few moments" John told her ignoring Punk completely. He was clearly still angry with Punk confronting him Wednesday himself.

"So how did this story leak?" Punk questioned John who finally looked towards him "Is this you and your crack staff thinking of a way to add publicity to the show tonight?"

"Believe me this story didn't come from us. We would never flaunt the Diva's champion embarrassing behavior like this" John said glaring towards AJ

"We are in damage control. I've actually spent most of the morning on the phone with Michelle Beadle pleading with her not to say anything and offering her an apology on behalf of all parties involved"

"I don't apologize and neither does AJ" Punk told him bluntly "And you shouldn't either"

"Look-" John started

"That's enough" Vince said opening his office door "I don't have time for your bickering and truthfully my patience is at an all time low"

"You can wait here" John said to Punk

"So can you" Vince said to John catching him off guard "I want to talk to AJ alone." He noticed both men didn't seem pleased with that idea "That is if you two are both alright with it?" he questioned in a mocking voice "Didn't think so. AJ." He said leading her into his office and slamming the door closed behind them.

AJ was sitting across from Vince who was furious with her. She could see it in his eyes. She had never been on the receiving end of one of Vince's tirades but she had heard a lot about them.

"I didn't call you in here to explain yourself" Vince started "There's nothing for you to say what you did was unacceptable and you understand that right?"

"Yes" AJ muttered

"I just don't understand it" her boss said shaking his head "This isn't like you at all. Is this Phil rubbing off on you? I was hoping for an opposite effect" he admitted "Switching your tour route in the UK was a favor I did for you so you could travel with Phil, all the signings and events with him have all been done as a personal favor to accommodate you two and I don't do that for just anybody but I consider both of you assists here in the WWE. I know you both wanted to keep your relationship quiet and when I wanted to put it on screen and you came to me and asked me not to I listened. And this is how you thank me? You go off on some crazy tirade during a tribute to our troops? I consider that show the most important show the entire year! And not only do you go off the deep end but you do it to a journalist? I take it back- please explain yourself and give me a reason not to take that title off of you and around the waist of a more professional Diva"

"It was a complete misunderstanding" AJ insisted "That article wasn't true at all! I would never verbally attack a woman for talking to my boyfriend"

"So what the hell happened?" Vince asked

_AJ was backstage at the Tribute to the troops. She spent most of the morning with Punk doing signings and really enjoying her day._

"_Hey half-pint" Kaitlyn smiled "You look so happy"_

"Not as happy as you" AJ smirked nodding towards Kaitlyn's new engagement ring

"_I don't know with the way you and Phil are you're probably next" Kaitlyn laughed as AJ rolled her eyes_

"_We've been together four months" AJ reminded her friend "Let's just get past a year and then we'll see"_

"So are you ok with her?" Kaitlyn asked nodding towards Michelle Beadle who was WWE's guest host for the evening. AJ glanced over her shoulder and saw Michelle who Punk had considered a good friend and admitted he had a brief fling with right after his break-up with Beth. 

"_Yea" AJ shrugged not giving it much thought "I'm not a big fan personally but she's a friend of Phil's so whatever. Dave told me I'm supposed to be cutting a promo with her"_

"Oh so you two get to work together" Kaitlyn laughed "Don't claw her eyes out"

"I don't claw" AJ reminded her 

"_Yea she bites" Punk said walking over to the two with a grin _

"_TMI Punk_, _I__'ve got to run, see you two later" Kaitlyn said with a wave _

"_Did you say hi to your friend?" AJ questioned _

"_Yea" Punk muttered and AJ could clearly he was holding something back_

"_What happened?" AJ asked folding her arms _

"_It's nothing" Punk assured her "She rubbed me the wrong way that's all"_

"Did she say something to you?" AJ asked raising a brow 

"_It's not important" Punk told her quickly "She's disrespectful and always has been"_

"Phil" AJ said seriously "What did she say?"

"Leave it" Punk warned "You still have to work with her later, right?"

"That's what Dave said" AJ said referring to the acting producer for the show "I'm supposed to be rehearsing with her in a few minutes actually. I'm just waiting on him"

"Look don't let her get under your skin" Punk warned subtly "She'll do anything for publicity"

"Now I really want to know what she said" AJ said with a laugh "Does she even know I'm your girlfriend"

"Yes she does and like I said we had slight spat earlier so just stick to the script and get out" Punk told her 

"_I can take care of myself" AJ told him leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips "Meet me at the car in ten minutes it shouldn't take longer than that"_

"Alright" Punk said than AJ watched as he walked away. 

_She knew better, she knew she shouldn't say anything at all but long before she and Punk had begun dating she considered Punk one of her closest friends and he had more than once gone to bat for her himself. She found Michelle Beadle laughing with Dolph when she tapped her on the shoulder and the TV host slowly turned to face her. _

"_Can I help you?" Michelle asked with a smile_

"_Yes" AJ replied calmly "I don't know who you think you are but you need to adjust your attitude around here"_

"Excuse me?" Michelle asked with a nervous laugh 

"_Whatever it is you said or did to upset Phil is unacceptable" AJ told her in a firm yet low voice but it still drew the attention of people around them. _

"_AJ" Dolph whispered in her ear knowing this was a bad idea_

"_You're the girlfriend" Michelle smirked "Look sweetheart Phil and I have been friends longer than you have even known him and I'm sure he doesn't need you fighting his battles"_

"_That's tough because if you ever come at it him in a disrespectful way again you and I are going to have a problem" AJ warned pointing at the TV host _

"_Do you know who I am?" Michelle questioned stunned by the young diva's tone towards her _

"_No actually I don't" AJ admitted "Exactly who in the hell are you?" _

"_I'm the woman that used to keep your boyfriends bed warm at night" Michelle smiled wickedly at AJ who was now turning her red herself _

"_How dare you!" AJ shouted pointing her finger at the host and taking a step towards the blonde host, who looked alarmed by the Diva's champion body language _

"_AJ, AJ" Dolph said inserting himself between the two "That's enough" he whispered_

"You're crazy!" Michelle shouted "Is this some kind of joke!?" she asked as a few others made their way over to the two women 

"_AJ!" John Laurinaitis shouted tugging AJ by her elbow away "Have you lost whatever sense you have left!" he shouted "Do you know who that was! Do you even remember where you are?!" at this point Punk made his way back in when AJ didn't meet him and heard John Laurinaitis's raised voice and was stunned to see AJ at the receiving end. "Answer me, damn it!" _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Punk asked stepping in front of his girlfriend to create much needed space between the two "Who are you talking to like that?"_

"This for once doesn't concern you Phil" John seethed 

"_Oh it does if you're talking to AJ like that" Punk told him sternly _

"_Your girlfriend just went on a public tirade on an invited guest" John told Punk_

"It wasn't a tirade" AJ chimed in quietly "You're over reacting"

"Oh am I?" John asked mockingly "I saw it! And poor Michelle looked mortified!"

"This is about her?" Punk asked motioning towards Michelle

"Look I don't want anyone to get in trouble" Michelle smiled walking towards them "I have no idea what I did to deserve such a tongue lashing-"

"Shut it" Punk warned "I told you she would do this AJ, looking for a little publicity"

"How dare you!" Michelle shouted 

"_I know you Michelle you live for this crap" Punk shot back "Difference is I'm not letting you use my girlfriend to gain a few more twitter followers"_

"I would never-" Michelle started

"_Shut up" Punk shot back _

"_Phil!" John shouted_

"This is completely unprofessional" Michelle said to John 

"_I'll take care of it" John promised as Michelle stomped off "Look what you did!" John shouted so loud causing AJ to flinch_

"_Watch it Johnny that's the Diva's champion you're talking to" Punk warned_

"_Not by tomorrow night!" John shouted "You screwed us AJ!" _

"_Oh shove it" Punk sighed in frustration "Look at this scene you have caused" Punk said pointing the large audience that has now formed around them "You're the unprofessional one!"_

"No she is and I wonder where she learned these bad habits?" John challenged Punk whose eyes widened 

"_You want to go down this road with me?" Punk asked going nose to nose with high official_

"Phil" AJ pleaded 

"_No AJ he has barley any say around here he doesn't talk to you that way" Punk seethed turning his attention back towards John _

"_I can talk to her anyway I damn well please" John said to him "She embarrassed herself and this company"_

"You're the embarrassing one here" Punk shot back "Pulling her aside and what? You're making an example of her? That doesn't fly with me"

"I don't really care what fly's with you" John said to him 

"_You should-" Punk started_

"_Let's just go" AJ whispered to Phil's ear. Punk turned and saw how visibly upset she was and clearly he wasn't helping the situation. _

"_Fine" Punk agreed taking her hand "We're done here anyway"_

"She still has a segment to film!" John shouted as they walked away. But Punk just ignored him and practically dragged AJ out of the arena.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I was out of line but at that moment in time I didn't think I was" AJ told her boss who was listening carefully "I should have acted more professionally but I didn't curse at her or scream I spoke to her like a mature woman"

"Her story is different and so is John's" Vince told her bluntly "I did speak to Dolph and he backs you up but he's also a friend of yours and I'm sure if I ask Phil he'll have the same story"

"It's the true story" AJ told him honestly "I shouldn't have done it and I apologize"

"I like you AJ and you know that" Vince told her "You're going to be fined for this"

"What about tonight?" AJ questioned nervously

"We'll go along with the script I don't want to add anymore to this story" Vince told her "But Michelle is going to give statement and whether it's true or not you are not to address this situation ever again. You or Phil" he warned her

"Okay" AJ agreed

"And this is to never happen again April" Vince warned "You aren't just an employee here, you're one of our title holders and I expect you to act as such"

"I promise" AJ said to him

"I would also appreciate it if you would talk to your hot-headed boyfriend about his tweets" Vince said to her coolly "I don't appreciate him critiquing how I run this company on social network"

"I'll try" AJ promised knowing she could never really talk Phil out of everything

"I hope he's worth it" Vince said to her "I don't need to remind you of CM Punk's reputation around here"

"I know" AJ admitted and truthfully she pushed most of those thoughts out of her mind once they started dating officially "He's really a great guy"

"Ok" it was more than enough for Vince "If anyone back here approaches you about it do not discuss it. This matter is closed"

"Thank you much" AJ sighed with relief standing up "It will never happen again"

"I should hope not AJ" he said walking her to the door "You have a bright future here and I'd hate to see it cut short over a boyfriend" as Vince opened the door Punk and John were still bickering

"…you are an idiot and I can-" Punk stopped when the door opened

"If you're done with your childish bickering John I could use you inside. We have some things to go over" Vince stated formally

"Of course" John smiled and headed into the office

"Have a good show tonight" was all Vince said to Punk before turning back into his office and slamming the door

"That was quick" Punk said to her "What happened"

"He's not happy with me" AJ admitted "I'm going to be fined but the script is staying the same"

"Great!" Punk smiled

"Also Michelle is going to be giving her side of the story" AJ told him as they walked down the hall together

"Whose bright idea was that?" Punk asked arching a brow

"Vince's" AJ shrugged "No matter what she says we can't comment"

"Oh perfect" Punk laughed "She's going to paint herself as this helpless victim while big bad AJ bullied her."

"So be it" AJ said grabbing onto his arm "I just want this forgotten now"

"It will be" Punk assured her "Stories like this don't last as long as you don't feed into it"

* * *

Later that night it was an hour away from show time and AJ was meeting up with Natalya to go over their match.

"Hey" Natalya forced a smiled "How are you?" she asked genuinely. Natalya wasn't a fan of AJ holding the title for as long as she had, but she did get along with her much better than most of the girls in the back.

"I'm fine" AJ assured her plastering on a smile

"I know you can't talk about it but if it had been me and I felt someone disrespected TJ I would have done the same thing" Natalya told her "It's hard to have relationship here but it can work and if you ever need to talk I'm here"

"I really appreciate that" AJ said, almost surprised by the female Hart's kindness towards her. "And I'm sorry if this kind of takes away from your night"

"Everyone thinks I'm going to win" Natalya smirked "People have been talking about our match all day, people actually want to see it. That's all I care about."

"Hello ladies" John Cena smiled approaching the two

"Hi John" Natalya smiled

"Natty, good luck tonight I look forward to watching you work" John told her sincerely

"Thanks, you too" Natalya remarked back

"Can I borrow AJ for a moment?" John questioned

"It's fine I want to see if Sandra has my gear ready" Natalya told them "I'll catch up with you in a bit AJ" she smiled and walked away

"So how are you holding up?" John asked her with a frown

"I can't talk about it" AJ told him hoping on a crate "I'm sure you've heard all about it though. I saw Nikki was watching the entire thing."

"I did hear about it. I heard it wasn't that bad" John said to her "I'm really sorry" 

"I did it to myself" AJ shrugged "So what can I do for you champ?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up" John sighed reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper "I found this in the locker room, well a couple of them"

"Let me see" AJ said taking the paper from him. It was a fan-made cartoon drawing of her meeting Lita back when she was a kid and then a photo of her asking Punk to call her Lita in bed. "I've seen this" she smirked handing it back to him

"No I literally pulled this off the wall of the locker room AJ" John clarified

"Why would someone do that?" AJ questioned taking the paper back from him "Does everyone really hate me that much?"

"No one hates you but they're ribbing you kid" John sighed "I got most of them I think, I grabbed them up before Phil got back"

"Oh god" AJ muttered looking at the drawing again "He's going to flip out"

"Which is why I took them down" John smirked "I'm not going to tell him because the last thing he needs or you for that matter is him throwing a fit about some stupid prank"

"You're right" AJ agreed "Thank you"

"I wasn't sure I even wanted to show you but I thought you deserved to know" John told her "I know it's been a rough couple of weeks for you"

"It's not that bad" AJ forced a smiled trying to keep herself from crying "At least I didn't think it was"

"It gets better" John assured her "I'm showing you this picture because I respect you and take you seriously back here. You deserve to know about it"

"At least someone does" AJ laughed to herself lightly "Seriously I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll luck out and this story will leak tomorrow too. I'm starting to get the feeling someone back here really wants to embarrass me"

"When you're at the top everyone is going to be looking to drag you back down" John told her firmly "Keep your chin up, you're too pretty to be this sad" he smiled towards the young diva

"What's going on?" Punk asked talking towards the duo with a bottle of water in hand

"Just wishing our girl good-luck tonight" John smiled towards Punk who after years of working together finally considered him a friend for the most part

"No wonder she looks so down" Punk mocked tilting his head to eye his girlfriend

"I'll see you two later, enjoy the wedding!" John shouted as he headed down the hall

"You okay?" Punk asked placing his finger under her chin so she would be looking up towards him

"Yea" She assured him quickly

"Was he giving you a hard time?" Punk asked

"Of course not. You know John, he was giving me a pep talk" AJ said to him with a laugh.

"Alright" Punk said unsurely

"I need to meet Natty" AJ said jumping off the crate "Try not to bleed or anything. You need to look good tonight" she teased giving him a kiss on the lips

"I make no promises except I do promise I will look damn good" Punk smirked arrogantly. As she walked away Punk noticed the folded piece of paper

"AJ!" he shouted holding the folding paper "This yours?"

"Yes!" she practically ran back and snatched the paper from him before he could open it "Thanks!" she than quickly turned and headed down the hall

* * *

After their matches Punk and AJ caught a flight to Los Angeles for his friend CJ's wedding.

"What if they don't like me?" AJ questioned him seriously as Punk tried to sleep on the flight "What if they read the story and think I'm some crazy lunatic"

"You're dating me, they already think you're crazy" Punk replied with his eyes still closed

"I'm serious!" AJ said slapping his arm

"So am I" Punk replied coolly than grinned "It's fine AJ, it's going to be fine. You already know most of my friends"

"I know but that was before this" AJ sighed shrinking into her seat

"What did I tell you before?" Punk asked her seriously "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You did the same exact thing I would have done for you"

"I'm sure you don't appreciate all the 'CM Punk sends his girlfriend to fight his battles' tweets" AJ muttered

"I do actually. Maybe people won't mess with me anymore" Punk told her seriously "No one wants to mess with a crazy chick"

"Except for you" AJ smirked

"Exactly" Punk nodded "Now try to get some sleep I don't need you fainting at the wedding"

"Are you ever going to forget that?" AJ questioned referring to her fainting spell in England during a live house show

"Nope" Punk told her sternly

"I was dehydrated" AJ reminded him

"And exhausted" Punk added "You did too much, didn't sleep and didn't eat."

"Ugh" AJ groaned "I'm going to the bathroom" she stood up causing her opened bag to fall on the floor "Great" she muttered as she started to pick up the items with Punk's help

"What's this?" he asked picking up the folded paper

"Nothing" she said snatching it quickly

"That's the second time you've snatched that from me" Punk laughed "Now I'm beyond curious"

"It's nothing important" AJ told him stuffing it into her bag

"Ok" Punk shrugged "So show me"

"Phil" AJ sighed sitting back down

"April" Punk warned. She knew he would never let it go. Punk had a bad habit of never letting anything go as a matter of fact.

"Don't be mad" was AJ's response as Punk arched a brow "Promise me"

"How can I promise when I don't know what it is?" Punk shot back

"Than you don't have to see it" AJ shrugged leaning back into her seat

"Fine" Punk muttered already annoyed "Let me see" he watched as AJ reached into her bag and handed it to him. "What is this?" he asked her

"You've never seen that online?" AJ asked him seriously

"No" Punk said "This is disgusting" he said looking at the images "Why do you have it?"

"John gave it to me" AJ told him as Punk's eyes widened

"Which John?" Punk asked her

"Cena. He found it in the locker room. Well, he found a couple of them actually" AJ told him

"Tonight?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea it's just the guys' way of teasing me" AJ shrugged not giving it much thought as she went to reach for it he pulled his arm back so she couldn't get it

"What guys?" Punk asked in a more serious tone

"I don't know Phil, John said they were there and he took them down" AJ sighed "Can we forget it?"

"No AJ I can't" Punk told her bitterly "This isn't teasing this is just cruel"

"We know they'd have something to say" AJ reminded him

"Yea to our faces not posting stupid cartoons around a venue" Punk shot back

"You said you wouldn't get angry" AJ reminded him

"Why didn't he show me this? Better yet, why didn't you?" Punk asked

"I didn't want to add more drama to what's already going on" AJ told him "I didn't want you to get upset and cause a scene. It's fine I'm a big girl I can take the criticism"

"You shouldn't have to" Punk told her bluntly

"I honestly don't want to talk about it anymore" AJ told him "I want to forget this entire week including tonight. But I guess our relationship is officially out there, no more denying it"

"We never denied it" Punk reminded her briskly crumpling up the picture in his hand

"I know" AJ nodded "But it's really out there now thanks to CGFN" she noted bitterly

"She's an idiot" Punk told her seriously "Besides I got a message today saying that the bowling video is coming out later this week"

"What bowling…oh right" AJ smiled at the memory "That was like our first date"

"Yep" Punk smiled fondly "And if the fans are having fun with this story they're going to love me trying to spank you and carrying you on my back"

"I'm sure they'll edit some of it" AJ said to him "At least I hope they edit me on your back because your hands were not in a very appropriate place"

"It's a piggyback ride AJ" Punk reminded her "Where should my hands have gone?"

"Around my lower thigh" AJ shot back at him

"That's where they were" Punk told her innocently

"No they were on my butt and you know it" AJ told him and he smirked

"Oh yea" Punk said leaning back in his chair trying to get comfortable "Woops"

"Right" AJ mocked "I'm sure you're real sorry"

"Never said I was sorry" Punk replied "Never will"

"Thank you" AJ said grabbing his hand

"For what?" he asked confused

"For standing by me during this" AJ said to him with a smile "I told Vince I thought I was doing the right thing"

"I'm sure he loved hearing that" Punk laughed "He probably hates me even more now, I turned his little AJ against him"

"I'm sure he understood" AJ shrugged

"Unfortunately this is the life we live and everything you say and do is going to be open to the public." Punk told her "I'm sorry that someone I once considered a friend blew this all up. It's on me just as much as it is you. But in this business there's a double standard for women and I'm not letting you take the heat"

"We're just going to have to do something else to get people off this story" AJ suggested

"We'll take pictures at the wedding" Punk shrugged "People will go nuts. They'll wonder why we left early tonight, they'll see us at the wedding- they'll forget all about your jealous rage"

"It wasn't a jealous rage" AJ warned

"You were jealous and marking your territory and hey I didn't mind it one bit" Punk smiled

"Oh please if Jay or Trent made some kind of snide comment about me in bed you wouldn't have had the same exact reaction?" AJ questioned

"No I wouldn't have done what you did" Punk told her honestly "I would have punched them in the face- hard. You showed a lot of restraint" he complimented

"Really?" AJ asked him

"Really" Punk confirmed "I never liked Trent anyway so punching him wouldn't bother me and the stories you've told me about Jay- kind of make me want to punch him in the face regardless"

"You're a good boyfriend" AJ smiled curling her arms around his and resting her head on him

"I try" Punk shrugged as he watched her try to sleep.


End file.
